


sonny can't skate board

by wordsfaiil



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: CRAZY FROG, M/M, Pete's a pro, Sonny has heelys and likes early 2000s pop, Sonny sucks at skateboarding, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonny, Usnavi is the personification of an eye roll, not confirmed that they're bfs in this sorry !!, not rly mentioned that he's trans but !!! he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfaiil/pseuds/wordsfaiil
Summary: "I'll learn. I'm getting the hang of it, look!" He flipped the board back over with his hands, dusted them off on his cargo shorts and climbed onto it. He wobbled backwards a little and stuck his hands out to balance himself and then Pete watched with amusement as Sonny attempted a kick flip, only to fall onto his ass and let out a pained "oof!" when he grazed his palms on the gritty sidewalk outside the Bodega.





	sonny can't skate board

"Sonny, no offence, but you suck at skateboarding." Pete laughed, his mouth on the lip of a Pepsi bottle which made a breath of air blow into it, making a weird, hollow sound. He was leant on the bricked, scuffed up wall outside of the Bodega as he watched Sonny as the smaller boy pushed himself up and down a small stretch of the street. He awkwardly wobbled with one foot on the board and the other that shoved against the ground stiffly. His knees were covered in light grazes and bruises which Pete had guessed were from Sonny skating around before he'd turned up.

Sonny rolled to a slow stop right in front of his best friend, surprisingly without falling which Pete had expected to happen. He tried to kick the roughed up board to catch it in his hand, but instead it clonked back onto the sidewalk and tipped onto it's side. Sonny sighed dejectedly at it and looked up at Pete who smirked at him. "Like you could do better, huh?" He huffed and folded his arms pointedly.

Pete shook his head and set a hand down on Sonny's small, sun warmed shoulder. "Sonny, you've seen me skate at the bowl before."

"Yeah, well-" Sonny shrugged him off and folded his arms over his chest. He tried to put all the memories of Pete as he flipped and skated all over the bowls and ramps, doing crazy backflips and other tricks as he got all hot and sweaty and- "I'll learn. I'm getting the hang of it, look!" He flipped the board back over with his hands, dusted them off on his cargo shorts and climbed onto it. He wobbled backwards a little and stuck his hands out to balance himself and then Pete watched with amusement as Sonny attempted a kick flip, only to fall onto his ass and let out a pained " _oof!_ " when he grazed his palms on the gritty sidewalk outside the Bodega.

"Sonny, ya gonna get yourself hurt! You might wanna invest in some skateboarding pads before you put another foot on that board."

Sonny huffed and stumbled upwards, rubbed his backside and examined his sore palms. "Whatever, Pete. I got this." He decided they were okay enough. He took his phone out of one of his pockets and fiddled with it for a moment, before he put one foot back on the board, held the phone out in front of him and watched his feet as he began to push the board forward.

"What are you doin'?" Pete screwed the lid onto his half-full bottle and put it down beside the Bodega's door. He followed Sonny up the street a little who stared very intensely at the screen of his phone, he rode very slowly inch by inch along the sidewalk. Pete could hear the tinny noise of someone speaking which came through the speaker on Sonny's phone.

"I'm watching tutorials." Sonny supplied and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he switched between looking at his board and then the screen. He looked adorable and stupid all at once and Pete began to crack up. "Sonshine, you know I could just teach you, don't you?"

The boy petered to a stop and locked his phone, before he pocketed it and stepped off the board. He looked at the floor and briefly glanced up at Pete, looking bashful. "Uhhhhh, but you're actually good at it 'n shit." He adjusted his cap which had slipped down his forehead a little. 

Pete smiled at the little indents left on his forehead from where the adjuster pressed into his skin.

"Thanks?" Pete said, confused and bemused all at once and shoved his permanently paint stained hands into his equally paint stained pockets. "Your point being?"

Sonny groaned and flung his arms out in frustration, "You'll be doin' all these cool tricks and then you'll try 'n get me to do 'em and then I'll suck at it and fall over and you'll _laugh_ at me."

"What do you think I was doing this entire time?" Pete sniggered.

Sonny looked positively astounded and snatched up his board, stomped past Pete, bumped into his shoulder as he passed and stormed over to the Bodega with an angry noise. The board clattered to the floor outside it, which sent up a puff of dust.

"Sonny, c'mon, man. Lighten up!"

"I think I'll stick to my rollerblades" Sonny called angrily over his shoulder and pushed open the shop door.

Pete let out a bark of laughter and clutched his stomach as he began to fall into a huge amount of laughter. "You mean your Heelys?"

Sonny stuck his middle finger up just as the door closed and Pete shook his head, still uncontrollably laughing and walked back over to grab his Pepsi bottle before Usnavi could tell him off for littering.

The Bodega door opened and Usnavi was stood in the doorway with his hand holding it open and he watched as Pete fell into a fit of high pitched giggles that competed with Sonny's own. He held onto the wall and looked at Usnavi's confused face. 

"What did you say to Son?" His mouth twisted a little with annoyance. Usnavi still seemed to hold a grudge against him.

Pete suppressed a laugh to burst out, "He sucks at skateboarding, I offered to help, then he said he'd stick to his heelys"

"ROLLERBLADES!" they heard Sonny yell from inside, his mouth sounded full of taffy.

"Stop eatin' the stock!" Usnavi yelled back, although his mouth twitched into a small smile which surprised Pete and made him laugh even more. He knew this whole thing wasn't even that funny, but Sonny always made him crack up.

Usnavi spoke up, just as Pete doubled over. "Y'know he's too prideful to let you teach him. Just let him fall on his ass a bunch more times and he'll come around."

"Oh my god." Pete wheezed and leant against the wall fully, his back pressed against the brick. "Make sure you get him a pack of bandaids."

"You need a water?" Usnavi offered, he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, man."

"Alright. Go sit down, before ya fall on your own ass. And stick that bottle in a bin, those bubbles might make you choke."

"Since when did you want to give me good natured advice?" Pete wiped at his laughing teared eyes and slid down onto the floor, his legs spread out. He chucked the bottle expertly into the trash can outside the bodega and whooped a little.

Usnavi rolled his eyes and closed the door as he went back in. Pete could hear Usnavi inside teasing his younger cousin about his heelys. 

Then suddenly, Sonny came speeding out of the store, dropped a water bottle into Pete's lap and heelied .... actually heelied down the street.

"USNAVI!" Pete guffawed, "USNAVI, ARE YOU SEEING THIS SHIT?"

Then he heard the crazy frog song played in the distance when Sonny was further up the street and Pete rolled over onto the floor onto his back. Usnavi came out to find a wheezing Pete and an angry Sonny as he heelied away. "Pete go find my kid and drag him back on those heelys, he's got a shift to finish." He shook his head and poked the boy with the tip of his shoe and dropped a pack of Thomas the Tank Engine bandaids beside him, "Get outta the way or I'm complaining to the police."

"Aight aight, I'm going!" Pete pulled himself up, stuffed the bandaids into his pocket and noticed Sonny had ditched his skateboard by the door. He wiped off his dusty shorts hopped onto the board with one foot and pushed himself away with the other. He guessed Sonny might actually be going to the bowl and now Pete could teach him a few things. 

"He's such a sulky shit." Pete chuckled under his breath and pushed faster to catch up to Sonny. The crazy frog song still played loudly from his phone which almost made Pete topple off his board as another bout of laughter threatened to come out of his mouth. However, he reached him eventually and grabbed ahold of his skinny arm to pull him to a stop. He knew Sonny had noticed him a while back, because he didn't jump and squeal like he usually did. "Sonny, where are you goin'?"

"I was luring you to the bowl! Where else would I go, man? I ain't about to get the subway downtown to 'Nessa's." Sonny put his hands on his hips after he gestured at the general direction of the subway.

"Stop being a shit or I won't teach your ass nothin'." Pete punched his shoulder lightly and Sonny grinned which made his eyes scrunch up. "C'mon then, sweet feet, we'll start with trying not to fall off the board. And turn that shit off, it ain't 2003 anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> there's like, zero in the heights fics on here  
> whats up with that???  
> anyway i fuckin love Sonny and Pete and idk why it's taken me like, six years to write anything for them (prolly because i was thirteen when i first listened to ITH and i was shit at writing back then)  
> idk if i got their personalities right, but it always takes me a while to find a comfortable place on how to write characters, so give me time okay lmao
> 
> also i'm gonna go over this for mistakes when i wake up bc its 1:30 am and i'm tired
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you wanna: w0rdsfail


End file.
